101615-Top-Secret-Hero-Buzziness
CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board TOP SECRET HERO BUZZINESS. CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: Okay, so Heliux CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTT: yeah wha7s up? CCC: I may have a new job for you CTT: already? CAT: Yes. CCC: Though it's much more time sensitive than the last CCC: Upmost importance CTT: uh, okay. i admi7 i was way 7oo slow on 7his las7 job, bu7 CTT: wha7 needs 7o be done? CCC: Well, first some exposition CCC: Have you been involved at all by any strange happenings? CCC: Msyterious pesters? CTT: uuuuuuuh. CTT: no? CTT: has 7his been a 7hing la7ely? CTT: eVery7hings been mos7ly normal on my fron7. CCC: It has indeed been a thing CCC: So nothing? CCC: No warnings? CTT: A7, you 7oo? CCC: Moons? CAT: Yes. CTT: hm. CAT: I've allso been invollved in the strrange things, and I'm invollved herre. CTT: no, no7hing ou7 of 7he ordinary so far for me. i guess you 7wo are jus7 haVing a weird week. CTT: wi7h weird s7rangers pes7ering you. or some7hing. CCC: More than just us CCC: With a number of people CTT: uh... okay. CAT: Was it six? CAT: Inclluding the currrent heirress. CCC: Yes CCC: Tht we know of so far CTT: why is 7his releVen7 again? six 7rolls ge77ing weird dreams and messages? CCC: You haven't been spoken with, so I'm not sure what to make of it CCC: Or if I should say CCC: But anyway, the job CTT: righ7. CTT: wha7 do you need me for? CCC: I've been contacted by one of the aforementioned people CCC: And contracted to steal something CCC: You're my goto on that front CTT: 7ha7's fair. CTT: wha7 needs 7o be s7olen? CCC: Due to it's importance, I feel like I should go myself, Lorrea too CCC: Weevil be sealing a set of discs CTT: 7ha7's all? CAT: Being delliverred to a tyrrian. CTT: ... CCC: Yes, A tyrian CTT: 7his job wen7 from "easy 7o accomplish" ro "are you fucking insane" in 5 words. CCC: not the tyrian as in the heiress CCC: Yup CAT: It's not in the position of the tyrrian. CAT: ... Possession, eitherr. CCC: There's some possibly malicious rogue tyrianblood out there CTT: jus7... being 7ranspor7ed 7o 7hem? CAT: And we're to stop it. CTT: if 7hey 7hemselVes arn'7 ou7 7here, and we don'7 haVe 7o deal wi7h a crazy 7yrianblood, 7hen i7s... CTT: well i7s s7ill bad bu7 i7s no7 AS horrible. CCC: I've been told we'll only have one obstacle CCC: A troll who's recently escapred culling for whatever reason CCC: I don't know why or what they're capable of CAT: If things get messy, that's what I'lll be therre forr. CCC: Also the fame of saving the world CAT: That too. CCC: Yes, supposedly the fate of the world hangs in the balance CCC: Not sure why, but I've recieved enough proof from these strange messengers to be convinced CCC: That's also part of the reason why we're coming along CTT: jus7 so you know: 7his all s7ill sounds like 7o7al BS, or a7 leas7 s7upidly dangerous. bu7 if you need help, and i7 sounds like you migh7, i'll be 7here. CTT: 7his is going 7o really suck, 7hough. CCC: Probably CAT: If things go bad, just take the disks and run. CTT: sounds good 7o me. CCC: Yup CAT: I'm prretty surre I can drraw theirr irrritation, regarrdlless of what caste they arre. CTT: and 7ha7s basically 7he en7ire plan righ7 7here? CCC: They're to bee taken to the heiress CTT: fair enough. alrigh7. CCC: I hope you're ready, we should leave soon CCC: The sooner we get the discs, the less likely the tyrianblood is to know we took them CAT: Snatched up by a hungrry llusus. CTT: 7hree 7rolls 7o s7eal disks from one po7en7ally-dangerous 7roll and in par7 a 7yrian blood. wha7 can go wrong. CCC: We may have a smidgen more help CAT: Didn't you say that AC was invollved? CTT: oh? CCC: Yup CCC: The oracle said the discs would pass by her hive CTT: oh swee7 okay. if so 7hen 7ha7'll make 7hings easier. maybe. CCC: I certainly hope CCC: I'm still not sure what's going on CCC: The oracle still can't tell me much until I select the pieces CCC: As far as I know CTT: 7his oracle person sounds like a jerk. CCC: They're quite nice, though I'm not sure if I trust them CCC: Anyway, the pieces I select are the four of us CCC: As if stating that will have any real impact CCC: Though the oracle has seen much, maybe they'll see that CAT: I'm going to drrag AC in herre. CAT: She needs to know this too. CCC: Good CTT: can 7he oracle see how bad 7his job is-- oh yeah good. CAT: Okay. CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: _ only jo_ned because _ saw the 'buzz' tbh. CAT: Not because I invited you??? CAT: Ouch. CTT: buzziness CAT: I'm wounded. CAC: oh wa_t what? CAC: _t says who _nv_ted you? CCC: Well, glad you joined CCC: Good timing CAT: We're saving the worrlld, and you've been drrafted into hellping. CCC: We can explain things to the both of you CTT: hey AC we're gonna go do some7hing s7upid. CAC: _ CAC: wha CAC: ... CAC: fuck _t CAC: a_ght CCC: Actually, we're /coming/ to do something stupid CAC: com_ng where. CCC: Your hive CAC: what. CAC: why. CAC: what the fuck. CCC: The oracle person CAT: Nyarrlla you coulld have handlled that betterr. CAC: what? CAT: Backtrrack. CAC: no please tell me the oracle person d_dn't say you need to go to my h_ve. CTT: 7heres a 7roll heading your way wi7h some s7uff we go77a s7eal. CAT: We need to steall something frrom a tyrrian who may orr may not have something to do with the end of the worrlld. CAT: And yes. CAT: Yourr hive is apparrentlly nearr theirr path. CCC: The oracle wants me to acquire a set of discs CAC: wa_t wa_t. why _s a /tyr_an/ out _n the /most ar_d pla_ns ever/. CCC: They're enroute to a tyrian blood CAT: It's not the tyrrian. CAC: that's even we_rder. CCC: And their carrier is going to pass by your hive CAT: Orr. A tyrrian. The tyrrian isn't Aaisha. CTT: i7s jus7 some possibly-dangerous 7roll. CAC: _ f_gured, aa_sha would probably actually v_s_t _f _t were me. CAT: Is it a prrobllem? CAC: no _t's. CAC: _mportant, so. CAT: Welll, stilll. CAT: When it comes down to it, we can give yourr hive a wide berrth? CCC: That's possible CCC: I only know that the taget will be in the area CAC: _t's. f_ne. _ mean. somehow the three people _. CAC: w_ll adm_t to trust_ng the most. CAC: ended up be_ng the ones who'd. come near. CCC: I'm glad that you trust us to comb near CAC: yeah man comb my ear all day. CTT: well... alrigh7. we're hopefully NO7 die 7o a dangerous 7roll while s7ealing s7uff. CTT: when is 7his supposed 7o all happen, exac7ly? CCC: Hopefully CAT: I doubt it! CCC: I don't know when they'll be going by CCC: Just that we can't let them reach the coast CAC: lmao fuck CCC: And the hive is the nearest landmark between them currently and said coast CAC: they have a long ass way to go CTT: more 7ime 7o s7eal from 7hem. alrigh7 fine. CCC: Also that this needs to be done sooner than later CAT: ... Arre they a CAT: DESERRTerr? CCC: After all, the world hangs in the balance CAC: LMAO CCC: And the heiress CAC: aw. CAC: man. CAT: I don't underrsand why the Orraclle thinks we can't just tallk them down frrom it. CCC: I don't know that we can't CCC: Just that whatever their role is CTT: 7he workings of grea7 minds are a mys7ery 7o me CAC: we need the d_scs, r_ght. CCC: It'll end no matter what CCC: Not sure why and I don't want to be the one to do it CCC: But we have a job to do CCC: And I fear for them facing the angry tyrianblood after we're done if we leave them CAT: Perrhaps it's best that they die by ourr hand. CAT: Ratherr than the allterrnative. CTT: uh. CAT: Considerring enrraged seadwelllerrs. CCC: Maybe we can talk them out of going back to them CAT: I hope so. CTT: 7ha7 means confron7ing 7hem, 7hough. CCC: But then, this troll did recently escape a culling CCC: They must be very dangerous and driven CAC: huh. CAC: dude tbh _. CCC: And hopefully they're not being tailed CAC: don't want to p_ss off a tyr_an. CAC: _'m super confl_cted. CAT: If something happens, I'lll make surre that I'm the one they rememberr. CCC: I'm sure we're all conflicted on this CCC: But with all that's gone on recently, not sure we have a choice CCC: It's fine if you want out CCC: Just that our future seer saw the troll going near your hive CAC: _'m _n. _ sa_d _ was _n. CAC: _f _ have a reason to ra_se my dukes for a r_ghteous cause, well. _'m obl_gated. CTT: sui7 yourself. CAC: and _f a world-end_ng, rag_ng tyr_an comes knock_ng at my door. CCC: Good to know CAC: well. _'ll punch h_m too. CCC: That's my punchbro CAT: That's why we need you on ourr side. CTT: heh CCC: Speaking of punching, if we show up early, maybe we can get to that spar CTT: 7ha7's 7he righ7 a77i7ude 7o haVe abou7 7his. CTT: oh CC youre gonna go haVe your bu77 kicked by AC? CAT: I'd want in on the sparrring, but I feell llike a saberr may be poorr forrm. CAC: yeah. CAC: let's call them a warm up. CTT: generally i7s unfair 7o use a blade in a fis7figh7 yeah. CCC: Psh, as if you could compete Heliux CAT: If I die one of you has to take carre of the motherr grrub, CCC: Your bulky gaunlets probably slow you donw CTT: you're damn righ7 i couldn7. AC could probably kick my ass as well. CAC: thanks bro.' CTT: I'm willing 7o admi7 7his. I mean I could s7ill kick YOUR bu77, bu7 7ha7s ano7her 7hing. CAC: _'m at the top of our peck_ng order here. CAT: I shoulld have been tallking with you firrst then, ratherr than Nyarrlla. CAC: lmao CCC: TT, you run CCC: From damn near everything CTT: and? CCC: I fight damn near constantly CAT: That's adorrablle. CTT: 7ha7 doesn7 mean i can'7 bea7 you in a figh7. I run wi7h me7al on my hands a7 all 7imes. CCC: Waht is? CAT: I mean that in an insincerrelly condescending mannerr meant to convey humourr. CAT: Whille suggesting that it's not alll that much of an accompllishment. CCC: You mean sarcasm? CTT: oh shu7 up. CAT: Surre. CCC: Anyway, there's no way you can hold up to me CCC: I'm calling it, I'm the best strifer here CAT: Have you SEEN his horrns? CTT: sure bro. sure. CAC: yeah dude those are huge l_ke. CAC: problems. CTT: yeah uh CAT: Why use fists, just tip overr on peoplle. CTT: don'7 7hose 7hings cause 7rouble for you? CAT: THUMP. CCC: Not really CCC: I've learned to use them to my advantage CCC: Also, they make great weights for training CTT: i don'7 7hink 7hey really coun7 as weigh7s if 7hey are cons7an7ly a77ached 7o your skull. CCC: I swear a bee tried to sting me in the back once CCC: And the stinger bent CAC: dude your neck must be so strong. CCC: Yeah, I had huge back problems back when I wasp a wiggler CCC: But just living with the horns made sure I had tons of muscles to support them CTT: yeah okay if i7s a con7es7 on who has 7he s7ronges7 neck, 7hen i'd be7 on CC. CAC: yeah _'d bet on nyarla too no contest. CAT: Strrongest neck on Allterrnia. CAC: _ could r_de on your horns though real talk. CAC: _t'd be great. CTT: if anyone could suppor7 7he weigh7 of one 7roll on 7heir horns, i7 would be CC. CAT: A verry noblle accollade. CAC: yeah, def_n_tely. CAC: _f all else fa_ls _'m gonna t_lt you sl_ghtly back and watch you fall. CAC: just sl_ghtly back. CCC: My horns would hit the ground and support me CTT: good, 7ha7 can be a special a77ack or some7hing. no risk, bu7 po7en7ial reward. CCC: They've really comb through for me, I can say that CAT: Prrobablly make it harrderr to run away. CCC: Not any more CCC: I'm pretty quick CCC: I kinda wonder how fast I'd be without them CTT: pre77y fas7, i'd be7. CTT: no7 as fas7 as ME, bu7 yknow. CCC: Because I don't run from all my battles CCC: Speaking of battles though CCC: Has anyone at elast heard of this troll we may be facing CTT: you're jus7 jealous i am and will always be fas7er 7han you in a figh7-- CTT: eeeeer CTT: do we eVen know 7heir name? CAT: The tyrrian, orr the otherr one? CCC: The other CCC: The Oracle only said their name waspn't relevant CCC: And particularly famous trolls known for escaping cullings? CAC: huh. CAC: what? CAT: Welll I woulldn't think so? CCC: I've already asked around and gotten nothing CAT: Trrollls that escape being cullled generrallly trrend towarrds being painted as infamous. CTT: a7 7he same 7ime, wouldn7 you NO7 wan7 your name 7o be known if you escaped culling? CAT: Exactlly. CCC: Yes CCC: Though I would liek o know what we're up against CAC: _'ve never heard of a troll escap_ng cull_ngs. CAT: It depends on how we're defining culllings. CTT: 7heres probably a reason for 7ha7. CAT: By some definitions, I'm one, I'm prretty surre. CAT: Not alll. CAC: eh?? CAT: I mean. CAT: Highblloods attempting to paint Allterrnia with the bllood of someone bellow them. CAT: Is that not one definition? CTT: 7ha7s... 7ha7's one reason why lowerbloods are culled. yup no ques7ion 7here. CCC: If it helps, the oracle said they already were culled CCC: And that it failed CAT: Cullled, but not dead? CAT: They're llike you, then. CAT: Rollling overr and pllaying dead. CAC: wha? CCC: "Someone who wasp culled but the culling failed." CCC: They're words CCC: Excuse the pun CCC: Reflex CAT: They're not undead, arre they?? CAT: What if they're a daywallkerr CAT: I'd have to do it allone. CTT: if 7hey are a daywalker 7rained 7o deliVer s7uff, 7ha7's kinda impressiVe. CAT: Yes. CAC: woah. CAC: that's _nsane. CCC: We'll see when it happens CTT: which should be soon. CCC: For now, we have to prepare CCC: By the way, I'm in contact with the Oracle again CAC: tell 'em uh. when. CTT: wha7're 7hey saying? CCC: I asked who all is involved in this CCC: In echange though CCC: exchange* CCC: They want CCC: ... CCC: AT CAT: What CAC: what. CTT: wha7. CCC: Do you think you could help me convince Serios so uhh CCC: Write a love letter? CTT: oh my god. CAT: Tallk SERRIOS CCC: I think you know him better than I CAT: Into wrriting a LLOVE LLETTERR CCC: ...yes CAT: To WHO? CCC: To the Oracle, themself CAT: To the orraclle CAC: what? CAC: wa_t. CAC: what? CAT: A llove lletterr, frrom Serrios, to the Orraclle CTT: why does 7he oracle wan7 7ha7 of all 7hings? CCC: Yep CCC: They may or may not (they are) flushed for him CAT: Fllushed forr him CCC: And foresaw them together in the future CAT: Nyarrlla arre you llying CTT: I. CCC: Serios kind of pissed her off earlier with uhh CCC: Bringing up other women CAT: ... CCC: I swear it CAT: Of courrse he did. CAC: lmao CAC: LMAO CAC: WHAT CTT: wow. CTT: jus7. CTT: wow. CAT: Of COURRSE he pissed off the perrson who knew the futurre. CAT: I lliterrallly warrned herr away frrom him. CAT: This isn't my faullt. CAT: Alll of you as my witnesses. CTT: yeah yeaaaaah. CCC: and the oracle is gone CCC: ...but serios contacted me CTT: well good luck in conVincing him 7o wri7e 7ha7 le77er A7-- CTT: oh. CCC: ... CTT: I guess 7his is your job CC. CCC: He's not being direct CAT: CAT: It's the end of the worrlld CAT: Therre's no stopping it now. CCC: That's what this is to prevent CTT: oh my god. CTT: if 7he world is ending, i don'7 care wha7 has 7o be done. he needs 7o haVe wri77en 7he s7upid loVe le77er by yes7erday. CAT: I'lll see what I can do. CAT: No prromises. CAT: I've stilll got my frree answerr frrom the Orraclle. CAT: Welll, it wasn't frree. CAT: But if it's on parr with a LLOVE LLETTERR FRROM SERRIOS, I'm gllad that it cost so llittlle. CCC: I'm doing my best CCC: I think I'm convincing enough CAC: what the hell. CCC: I hope I am CTT: 7his is 7he weirdes7 si7ua7ion i'Ve heard happen 7his week. congra7s. CAT: We aim to imprress. CCC: I told you there were strange happenings CAT: She wants a mirraclle. CAC: th_s _s. CAC: _ th_nk th_s _s the best day ever. CTT: pu7 more emphasis on 7he whole "7he world will END if he doesn7 do i7" 7hing. CTT: agreed, AC. agreed. CAT: This is why I usuallly slleep thrrough the night CAT: I get to avoid these things. CAT: Okay not usuallly but sometimes. CAT: And it's usuallly not these things. CAT: Okay that statement as a wholle wasn't reallly right. CAC: oh yeah. you l_ke the day, don't you? CAT: Yes. CTT: why 7hough? 7he day has daycrawlers and s7uff. CAT: My hive has a nice view, I guess. CAT: And the undead don't scarre me. CCC ceased responding to memo. CAC: fa_r enough _ guess. CAC: tbh the day _sn't that bad. CAT: See? CTT: you 7wo are weird. CTT: i mean yeah some7imes i'm ou7 in 7he day because i haVe no o7her choice, bu7 i7 SUCKS. CAC: _t can really get on my nerves but a l_ttle b_t of sunl_ght flood_ng before the n_ght _sn't bad. CTT: bu7 7he sun is horrible, and you don'7 eVen haVe any 7rees 7o help shade you from i7, righ7 AC? CAC: no, just the cactuses. CAC: aaaand they explode somet_mes _n the m_ddle of the day. CAC: wakes me up when one goes through my w_ndow and p_ns my _n the s_de. CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: How can you live with that? CAC: very eas_ly. CAC: just helps me wake up. CAC: gonna have to get used to them near my h_ve. CCC: Gonna be hell when we get there CCC: Speaking of hell, so is this CCC: Serios is a tough troll to work over CAT: He is. CAT: I'm doing what I can. CAC: good uh. CAC: good luck? CAC: _'m gonna.. get ready. CAC: _ mean, y'know. CAC: clean up for you guys _dk. CCC: Yeah, alright CAT: Okay. CCC: We'll be here working miracles CTT: yeaaaah, i should ge7 s7uff ready, as well. ge7 prepared 7o figh7 someone possibly deadly. CCC: Prepare well CCC: We'll be moving soon CTT: good luck wi7h 7he fish-le77er. CCC: Thanks CCC: I'll need it CTT ceased responding to memo. CCC: I think the heiress may be our ticket to winning him over CCC: I may hint at the job CAT: That seems llike the obvious route. CAT: I'm taking a morre generrall apprroach. CAT: I've drrawn him back to neutrrallity with the Orraclle. CCC: I'm trying to help the oracle win him over CAT: He's capablle of sympathy, by alll indications. CAT: I'm surrprrised. CAC: _'m proud of h_m. CCC: shit CCC: Well, not shit CCC: But Lorrea CAT: What? CCC: The heiress knows about the job CAT: What about it? CAT: Alll of it? CCC: They know that I wasp called to thwart Merrow CCC: And she wants to know who else is involved CAT: Uh. CCC: I'd let slip that I waspn't alone CAT: AC arre you okay with being mentioned? CAT: I'm fine with my invollvement being known. CAT: I doubt that willl surrprrise herr, in any case. CAC: er... CAC: yeah. CAC: _'m f_ne. CCC: so much for withholding the plan CCC: Seems like we feel into more or less full disclosure CAC: yeah. CAC: we m_ght as well. CAC: you know _ don't l_ke h_d_ng th_ngs. CCC: It wasp for saftey and secrecy CAT: Can't punch things if yourr hands arre fulll. CCC: I think I talked him into writing aletter CCC: Just got to make it a love letter CAT: He actuallly thanked me. CAT: We reallly ARRE worrking mirraclles, herre. CCC: Me too CAC: we can save the world, sure. CAC: _f we can make a seadweller wr_te a love letter. CAC: we can do. anyth_ng. CAT: Absollutelly! CAT: Reallly, if this worrks therre's no way we can llose. CAT: To anything. CAT: At alll. CAT: We've accompllished the impossiblle. CCC: Well CAC: woah. CCC: I've done all I can CAC: woaaaaaah. CCC: And I've guaranteed a sweet letter CAT: ... Sweet? CCC: Maybe not what the oracle wants to hear CAT: Frrom Serrios. CCC: Yes CCC: Sweet CAT: If she knows him at alll she'lll know that's llike. CAT: A decllarration of undying llove. CCC: And he'll comb back to me during the writing process CCC: So I can push it fursther then CAT: I'm going to trry to tallk to the Orraclle in the meantime, when I can. CCC: I hope you can something good out of her CAT: I think she thinks welll of me. CAC: _ th_nk th_s _s go_ng to work out. CAC: _ uh. CAC: hm. CAT: I agrree. CAC: great we're on the same page. CAC: so that oracle person. not a troll, r_ght. CAT: I don't THINK so. CAT: Maybe? CAT: It wasn't mentioned in my converrsation with herr. CCC: they claimed to not be CCC: Though they've at least met with a troll CAT: Who wasn't me. CCC: YEs CCC: I have to go now CCC: I'll be ready to move out tomorrow CAT: Good lluck. CAT: See you. CCC: To you too CCC ceased responding to memo. CAT: Carrayx? CAC: yeah? CAT: Has something been bugging you? CAT: Is it the hive thing? CAC: uh.. yeah. CAC: _ guess so. CAT: What're you worrried about? CAC: c'mon. CAC: _ mean. you've got to have some _dea, r_ght? CAT: Arre you that nerrvous about the hemoanonymity? CAC: yeah. _ am. CAC: _'m sorry. CAT: You don't have to be sorrry about that. CAC: _ know. but _.. you know. _t gets to me. after a wh_le. CAT: I just want you to know that whateverr yourr bllood is- you coulld be a gillllless tyrrian, forr alll I carre? CAC: how _ always. feel l_ke _'m ly_ng, to you guys. CAC: on some level. CAT: Welll, whateverr the trruth is. CAT: I've got yourr back. CAC: _ apprec_ate _t. CAC: hav_ng. trolls l_ke you, _n my l_fe. CAT: I'm not surre what ellse to say, but. CAT: I don't know. CAT: I hope that's at lleast SOME consollation. CAT: You've gotta be focused on the prrize, rememberr? CAT: Saving the worrlld! CAC: yeah. yeah, sorry. CAC: sav_ng the world. CAC: let's do _t, yeah? CAT: And if eitherr of us has to llose bllood, I'lll trry to have it be mine. CAT: Keep yourr secrret safe. CAC: thank you, lorrea. CAC: but we'll be f_ne. CAC: we have the punchbros and the amaz_ng caval_er. CAT: We're basicallly unstoppablle. CAC: bas_cally. CAC: when _s he com_ng, anyway? CAC: tomorrow? CAT: I'm not surre exactlly when. CAT: Soon, at the lleast. CAC: _'ll be ready. and uh. CAC: see you soon. CAC: _n person, _ th_nk. CAT: Yeah! CAT: I'lll see you. CAC: see you. CAT ceased responding to memo. Category:Lorrea Category:Carayx Category:Nyarla Category:Heliux